<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MUSK MINT &amp; NECTAR by aosakitarou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233270">MUSK MINT &amp; NECTAR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou'>aosakitarou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>老坑王头一次尝试小短篇 一篇完结</p><p>设定dami是阿钟的私生子 在阿钟不知道的情况下设计和自己父亲乱伦的复仇故事<br/>极度ooc请慎重阅读 如果阅读时感到不适请立刻关掉网页<br/>写paper写到心理扭曲的产物</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MUSK MINT &amp; NECTAR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【性是爱的溢出】</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凌晨三点，半醉半醒的斯莱德•威尔逊开着自己银色的保时捷向自己公寓狂飙，一路上连闯三个红灯，在拐弯时由于速度过快连连溅起巨大的水花，有一次真的溅到一个流浪汉身上还招来了一声骂。他用余光看了一眼坐在副驾上的男孩，发现男孩闭着眼睛仰着头，胸口痛苦地一起一伏，一副快要被憋死的样子。“嘿！嘿！”斯莱德慌了神，赶紧伸手摇了摇男孩。这不摇不要紧，失去意识的男孩软的像胶皮一样，脑袋前后晃悠了几次之后一股呕吐物涌上来，“噗”地喷在了面前的挡风玻璃上。<br/>
傻了眼的斯莱德一脚把车刹在路边，看着不省人事的男孩难受地哼哼着，思考了半天要不要直接开门把这小孩踢下去。他和这孩子并不认识，今晚早些时候才见面。男孩当时已经有些醉意，穿着和身材不符的巨大衬衫和棒球外套靠在金光闪闪的吧台吵吵闹闹地要酒喝，黑色的破洞牛仔裤布料可怜巴巴地挂在那两条小腿上，破到仿佛使劲一扯就会变成碎片散落一地。真正吸引住斯莱德眼球的是男孩在那条牛仔裤下穿着的渔网袜——男孩看起来甚至连青春期都还没到，黑色的丝线把那双焦糖色的大腿勒得紧紧，在昏暗的灯光下鼓胀地仿佛要滴出蜜来。当时已经几杯酒下肚的斯莱德脑子有点糊。他晃晃悠悠地走到男孩身边，手自然地搭在男孩肩上，替他买下了想要的酒。男孩回过头来看他，碧绿的双眼荡漾着，嘴角勾起一个得逞的笑容：“您可真好心。”<br/>
“我这个人就爱帮人抱打不平。”斯莱德回答道，顺势坐在了男孩身边的椅子上。男孩一点也不怯，顺势靠在了斯莱德肩头：“他们叫我罗宾。您呢？”<br/>
“钟，丧。”斯莱德答道，用自己的手臂把这只醉醺醺的知更鸟揽到怀里。“这名字可真不赖，钟先生。”男孩说道，正巧酒保将两小杯烈酒放到吧台上，两人端起杯子照心不宣地碰了一下，随后将透明的液体一饮而尽。“庆祝我们的相遇。”男孩微微一笑，把酒杯放在吧台上。斯莱德打了个响指，酒保马上又在小杯子里重新斟上酒液。“明天不用上学么？在这里玩的这么晚。”斯莱德把小杯递给男孩，男孩毫不犹豫地接下，说道：“我不用上学的，钟先生。我很聪明的。”随后仰起头把酒液灌进自己的嗓子里，小巧的喉结在昏暗的灯光下上下翻滚。<br/>
看这幅随便相信陌生人的样子就知道够蠢的。斯莱德听闻在内心冷笑，手却从男孩的肩膀一路下滑，在胯部停下，手指慢慢地伸到男孩裸露在外的大腿上，勾起黑色的丝线，在光溜溜的皮肤上来回摸拭着：“爸爸妈妈不会担心么？不用回家的么？”他继续问道。男孩没有回答，只是站起身来凑近他，近到斯莱德以为他们快要亲上的时候露出了一个更好看的笑容。“谢谢您的酒，钟先生。”低语过后，男孩离开了座位，一蹦一跳地走向舞池，和那些穿着高跟鞋的女人们舞在一起。斯莱德摇了摇头，意犹未尽般发出一声低笑。再次碰到男孩是在外面。已经喝得有点懵的斯莱德正在路边抽烟，几个五大三粗的男人架着一个人往一辆厢式货车走。动静实在太大，斯莱德不得不转过头去，看到了闭着眼睛，显然已经不省人事的男孩。<br/>
通常斯莱德并不会管这种酒后捡人的事，他觉得那些喝醉的人都是活该。可能是那个漂亮男孩被这群男人捡走后开膛破肚的场景实在是让冷血的杀手也有点于心不忍，于是他掐灭了烟，走上前去揍了那几个心怀不轨的男人，然后把这个醉得一塌糊涂的男孩捞上了自己的车，随后就被吐了一车。吐过这么一通之后，男孩仿佛恢复了一点意识，两只小手扯着自己的裤子一个劲地哼哼着“热，热”。<br/>
眼看这孩子不顾一切想把自己扒光的架势，斯莱德一脚油门以最快速度冲回了公寓。他打横抱着男孩进了屋，把男孩放在床上。男孩感觉到周身软踏踏的，小腿使起劲来把脚上的运动鞋蹬掉，一个劲地往被子里钻。斯莱德发现那双脚那么小，小到他用手可以完全托住。<br/>
这孩子绝对没成年，过没过青春期都还不好说。<br/>
“好热……好热……”男孩好像在呜咽，扭动着身体想要把黏在身上的衣料甩个干净。斯莱德也想帮忙，结果不知是不是因为喝了酒脑子糊反而越帮越忙，最后被男孩一把推开，看着衣服一件一件地掉落在地上，小身体逐渐赤裸，最后仅仅剩下那条开着裆的连裤袜时，男孩再也没了力气瘫在床上。这个时候之前目瞪口呆的斯莱德才过去，小心翼翼地帮他脱掉最后一件甚至不能称之为衣裳的衣裳。男孩不再喊热，而是像小猫一样蹭了蹭被子，随后终于睁开了眼睛：“钟先生……？”<br/>
满头大汗的斯莱德干巴巴地笑了一声：“还认得啊。”男孩没有在意这句带刺的回答，晃晃悠悠地站了起来，丝毫不把自己当外人地提出了新的要求：“我想洗澡，好难受……”<br/>
斯莱德：“…………………………”</p><p>虽然心里一直在骂街，斯莱德还是在自家浴缸里放满了热水，并且把那个不停提着要求的小崽子抱进了盥洗室。看着男孩安稳入浴的斯莱德刚刚转身想走，却被男孩叫住：“就不怕我淹死在浴缸里，钟先生？”<br/>
斯莱德翻了个白眼只好留下。他背对着男孩坐着，听着哗啦哗啦的水声，脑子里却不住地想象着男孩怎么用水清洗着那漂亮的淡巧克力的身体。这让他烦躁不已。他并不喜欢男性，这孩子简直是他的性取向的全部反面。他喜欢的是丰乳肥臀的成年女子，而不是连毛都没长的未成年小男孩。<br/>
男孩看出他的心思般说道：“你在躲什么，钟先生？”“没什么。”斯莱德生硬地说道，努力咽下一口口水。但是男孩并不想放过他。“看着我，”小手伸过来拽着他的衣服，“看着我嘛。”斯莱德被拽的好生烦躁，一把甩开冲着男孩嚷道：“别闹了。”结果才反应过来这正中男孩的下怀：二人目光相交，互相把对方看了个光。可能是因为浴室蒸汽过剩的缘故，斯莱德觉得全身都在烧。<br/>
男孩乖巧地趴在浴缸边上，歪着头，碧波荡漾，痴痴地盯着斯莱德说道：“这么看你还挺帅的，钟先生。”随后斯莱德就吻了上去。</p><p>斯莱德醒来的时候已过正午。刚睁开眼睛的时候他是懵的，花了一会儿才想起来自己姓甚名谁，随后扭过头去，发现自己身边空无一人。其实斯莱德不太能想起来闭眼之前发生的事情，就算再怎么回忆脑子里也只是零星的片段和缥缈的声音。他隐隐记得那赤条条的蜜色身体，被他抓着腰按进被子里，布丁一样柔软的小屁股一颤一颤的，伴随着细小的呜咽，而他则被对方的臀缝完全包裹着，又烫又爽，内射了好几次。<br/>
“真是没想到呢……威尔逊先生。”小手抚上他的脸，微弱而又清晰地说道。<br/>
斯莱德猛一下清醒过来，仿佛被当头泼了一盆冷水。他光着屁股跳下床在屋子里翻腾了半天，发现自己的钱包确确实实不在屋子里。他懊恼地大喊了一声“fuck”：他昨天才刚领了工钱。<br/>
那个臭小子！斯莱德咬牙切齿，不要让我再碰见他！</p><p>虽然很恼这整件事，但是斯莱德并没有花很多时间去找那个骗了他钱的男孩，因为很快他接到了一个大单子：一个有权有势的黑道大佬来到哥谭谈生意，估计是因为得罪过不少人的缘故执意要找一个当地人做保镖。大佬在哥谭待一个星期，但是报酬却按小时结算，是一个让人不得不感叹“有钱真好”的主儿。于是正愁没钱花的斯莱德毛遂自荐，乐颠颠地接下了这个实际没啥技术含量但是报酬相当可观的活儿。他自觉自己捡了个大便宜，每天喜滋滋的，腰上揣着两把枪围着自家金主的豪车走来走去，颇有老警察遛街巡逻般的神气，好心情地把偷了自己钱包的小毛贼的事暂时抛在了脑后。但生逢天公不作美。正当斯莱德觉得这单活应该就这么能顺利结束的时候，男孩歪打正着地又一次出现在了他眼前，穿着水手服配着白色的小袜子，活脱脱一副欠操的优等生的模样——只不过这次不是来找他斯莱德，而是来找他金主的。<br/>
斯莱德看到这个小崽子自然是没点好气，但是碍于金主爸爸的脸面也不好说什么，只是扭着他的小胳膊说道：“别以为你能逃掉，我会找到你然后找你算账的。”但是男孩毫不在意地怂了一下肩膀：“诶唷知道啦，下次给你免费好了，钟先生可真缠人。”随后甩开了斯莱德，欢快地跟着那个早就换好浴袍的大肚子男人进了房间。没过多久房间里传来了男人的呻吟声，斯莱德翻了个白眼溜到了客厅，耳根子总算是清净了点。<br/>
直到凌晨男孩才从房间里出来，大概是为了不吵醒自己的客人悄悄地带上门，结果还是发出了一点声音。斯莱德本来躺在沙发上都快睡着了，听到那微弱的“吱呀”一声后突然惊醒，定眼一看发现男孩正往外走：“还以为你们会大战到天明呢。”他听出了自己语气中的一点醋意。<br/>
男孩听到说话声停了下来，丝毫没有被吓到的意味：“我不陪睡，客人睡了我就走。”“然后顺便带走他们的钱包？这算盘可打得真好。”斯莱德无不嘲讽地说道，站起身来走到男孩身边，“胳膊抬起来，我要检查。”男孩好像很为难似的咬了咬嘴唇，一副无可奈何的样子抬起双臂，任斯莱德在自己身上摸来摸去。而斯莱德也趁着机会好好在男孩身上拭了一把油。<br/>
“您要知道，钟先生，我那天只是带走了自己的报酬而已。“男孩歪着头，一边一副无可奈何的样子感受着两只大手在自己身上不安分地摸来摸去。听到这话斯莱德心中燃起一股无名火。他一把揪住男孩的领子，几乎是像拖着一个布娃娃一样把男孩拽到了走廊里后一甩手把男孩甩到了墙上。男孩没有怎么反抗，只是任由斯莱德把自己的小裙子掀起来，粗暴地扯下自己的内裤。随着皮带解开的叮当声，男孩感觉到一个热乎乎的巨物靠近了自己的臀缝，在摩擦了两下之后慢慢地顶进了自己尚且湿润的小穴里。斯莱德满意地看到男孩因为自己的进入而紧紧握着小拳头，全身都跟着紧绷了起来。就这样男孩还不忘嘲讽：“这么着急。”<br/>
斯莱德的脸冷了下来：“闭嘴。”他伸手捂住了男孩的嘴，看着男孩小脸慢慢染上一层薄粉，双眼也变得雾气迷蒙。他努力地踮着脚尖挺着腰迎合这个比自己高大许多的男人，两只小手因为抓不住什么东西无助地乱挥着。斯莱德近乎用刑般干着男孩，听他呜咽，感受他的小肚子和大腿因为疼痛绷紧，而小鸟却因为快感涨得微微跳动，小穴也有节奏地一张一合，欢快地迎接着巨物。直到滚烫的精液喷涌而出，顺着那双蜜色的大腿缓缓滚落，他这才放开手，把自己得到满足的分身抽出来，看着腿已经被干的软掉的男孩轻喘着，慢慢地蹲下身去把挂在脚踝上的被冷落的内裤捡起来，颤抖着提上腰间。<br/>
“希望你还满意刚才的免费服务，钟先生。”男孩抬起眼睛看着斯莱德，露出一个狡黠的笑，活脱脱像一只小黑猫。斯莱德居高临下地看着这只桀骜不驯的小崽子，刚刚的满足感突然荡然无存。他俯下身捏住男孩的脸恶狠狠地说道：“别让我再看见你。”随后走回了房间，留下男孩一个人在走廊里对着满腿的污渍不知所措。</p><p>经历过这两次不怎么愉悦的经历，斯莱德确实不是很想再见到那个男孩了。偏偏事与愿违，第二天早上到了十点大佬的卧室也没有动静，在二把手的催促下斯莱德蛮力撞开了屋门，发现那个肥胖的男人面目狰狞地躺在床上早就断了气，还露着那根半勃的几把在外面，整个画面格外的不堪入目。目睹此情此景的二把手暴跳如雷，冲他见到的每一个人发脾气。这其中斯莱德作为重金聘来的保镖首当其冲挨了骂，被揪着耳朵大骂是只没用的蠢猪，临到关头掉链子：“怎么他妈跟你说的！让你防着点那奥古家的小崽子，你他妈脑子里灌水了么！？”<br/>
斯莱德本来被骂的晕头转向，听到“奥古家”突然一个激灵回过神来：“奥古家的崽子？”不问还好，这一问二把手更加生气，冲着斯莱德直嚷：“达米安·韦恩！那个流着刺客血的黑道少爷！妈的给你那么多资料都白瞎了？？”唾沫星子喷了斯莱德一脸。这一喷不要紧，那个棕色皮肤的男孩立刻浮现在斯莱德的脑海里：那双绿色的眼睛，“罗宾”的代号，怪不得他觉得那么熟悉。全哥谭现在只有一个罗宾，就是传说有着刺客联盟血统的，韦恩家的小少爷。<br/>
自己干了两次的人居然是这么一号危险的人物，想到这里，斯莱德不禁直冒冷汗。但是冷汗之后，无名的火气立刻窜了上来，冲昏了他的头。</p><p>肥差变为绊脚石。很快流言便传遍了整个雇佣兵市场，大家都知道他被一个新来的小男孩坏了事，转眼间斯莱德的信用大打折扣，好几个老主顾都委婉地和他解了约。这对于本来手头就不富裕的斯莱德来说无疑是雪上加霜。无奈之下他只好降下身价，才勉强拉到几单活，每天马不停蹄地跑来跑去，但是大部分还是先被别人截断，等到自己现场只剩下了残羹剩饭。这让斯莱德暴躁的不行。他能看出来这是有人刻意整自己，但是就是抓不到那人的把柄。于是他把所有自己可能能接到的活都记下来，一个一个地排查，终于在一个月黑风高的夜晚逮到了那个总砸他饭碗的小毛贼。那小东西在哥谭的暗巷里熟练地割下自己目标的食指后装在袋子里，哼着小曲一蹦一跳地往巷口走的时候和斯莱德正撞了一个满怀。那张熟悉的小脸皱着眉头扬起来，看到斯莱德扯出了一个皮笑肉不笑的笑容：“可真没想到我们的小知更鸟如此多才多艺，不光站得了街还杀得了人呢。”<br/>
翠绿的眼睛转了一圈，漂亮的小嘴轻轻上扬，发出唱歌般的声音：“原来是人老珠黄的钟先生，没钱嫖正经的妓又过来欺负小孩儿了么？”<br/>
“我只是没有想到我上了两次的小男妓来头这么大，达米安·韦恩公子。”斯莱德弯下腰来凑近那张高傲的小脸，“我知道你知道我的真名。”<br/>
听到自己名字的达米安眼神一沉，收起了自己轻佻的态度：“斯莱德他妈的威尔逊。”<br/>
“为什么和我抢生意？”斯莱德强忍着想打这孩子的冲动问道。“和你抢生意？”达米安露出了一个大大的笑容，仿佛听到了什么天大的笑话一样，“你把自己想的太高了吧老头，我只是把我能接的活都接了而已，别因为自己老的跑不过新人就在这里瞎泼脏水。”<br/>
被一个小孩子如此羞辱，怒火中烧的斯莱德下意识地扬起手就要打，但是自己的手腕却被小手利索地抓住，指甲紧紧扣进皮肤里，痛的他抽了一口气。达米安快速地审视了一下斯莱德，居高临下地露出了一个失望的神情：“不过如此。”说完他使劲甩开斯莱德，头也不回地离开了巷子。斯莱德冷静下来，看向自己的手腕上五个小小的指甲印，突然意识到他的脐下三寸不知为何也变得火辣辣的，好像有什么要突破自己的身体，爆炸般释放出来，随后抓住什么自己一直求而不得的东西一样。<br/>
是了，很多年前，曾有同样的一双眼这么注视过他。彼时他二十出头，还是个血气方刚的小伙子，站在山脚下的广场上，抬头便可以看到那双绿色的眼睛。眼睛的主人居高临下地俯视着他，甩甩长发，杀气凛然，却也美得不可方物。这种和当年一模一样的抓心挠肝的感觉终于让斯莱德意识到那些传闻没有错，那孩子，那个比他妈妈还要美丽的孩子，确实是曾经让自己惊心动魄的女子的后裔，是她和韦恩的结晶。他也确实气，是气自己曾经的东西被别人所拥有。男人的占有欲使他容不得别人来染指自己的东西，哪怕是自己抛下不要的。<br/>
他想报复。许是峰回路转，他和奥古家缘分未尽，才让这孩子又撞到了自己怀里。想到那孩子也被自己骑在胯下，用小屁股使劲吸着自己的屌，被自己操的双腿发软的时候，他感觉到一种异样的满足升了起来，稍微让那种火辣辣的感觉变得好受了一点。由此，斯莱德看清了自己的欲望，也明白了自己下一步的计划：那个小东西，他要定了。</p><p>达米安坐在吧台边上擦拭着自己的刀。斯莱德推门而入，弄出的动静让他不由得抬头看了一眼，随后又把注意力放在了自己的刀上。斯莱德坐到他身边，用两只手指衔起那条只到大腿根的小短裤：“穿这种裤子会着凉的。”<br/>
达米安条件反射般“啪”地打了斯莱德的手：“我不缺爹，谢您。”<br/>
斯莱德吃痛地收回了自己的手，手背上浮现出一个红突突的印子。他“啧”了一声：“你爹呢？”<br/>
“谁出价最高谁就是我爹。”达米安用唱歌的调子欢快地说着，像一个浑然天成的婊子。<br/>
斯莱德的声音沉了下来：“布鲁斯·韦恩怎么会让自己的儿子沦落到这种地步。”听到布鲁斯的名字达米安的动作顿了一下。男孩终于抬起头来，直直地看着面前不停发问的入侵者，抿了一下嘴应道：“怕是接受不了自己的孩子生性放荡吧。”<br/>
斯莱德伸出手捏住达米安的下巴，把那张小脸拉近自己，然后吻上了那张巧克力色的小嘴。达米安也没有反抗，就这么任由这个经验丰富的老男人把舌头伸到自己的嘴里，搅得自己身体发烫。正在他也伸出小舌头开始索求时，斯莱德放开了他：“当我的情人。”那语气和命令差不多。达米安微微一笑，随后吐出了一个词：“不要。”<br/>
随后斯莱德又吻了上来，这次吻得更加用力，也更加霸道，直到把男孩儿吻得快要喘不过气来才罢休。他看着男孩大口大口地呼吸着空气，再一次说道：“成为我的人。”而达米安只是气喘吁吁地说道：“您可买不起我。”<br/>
随后男孩从高脚凳上跳下来，拎着自己的刀大步离开了酒吧。斯莱德望着男孩离开的背影，摇摇头，露出了一个深不可测的笑容。</p><p>猫鼠游戏在一夜间角色对调。无论达米安走到哪里，斯莱德都如影随形地跟着，仿佛一块甩不掉的橡皮糖。达米安一敛之前轻佻挑逗的态度，见到斯莱德就没好脸色，很多时候直接绕着走。但是斯莱德乐此不疲，好像老母鸡护小崽一般追着达米安不放，也让达米安在工作时吃了不少苦头，弄得男孩好生烦躁。“你不害臊么？老大的人追着一个小男孩满哥谭跑。”有一次达米安这么说道，“世界上就没别人了给你骚扰了么？”<br/>
“我这人甚无道德，只要想要就必须要得到。”斯莱德吹着口哨，看起来像一个为老不尊的老混混，“倒是你，早早应了我倒也不至于搞得像现在这么难看了。”达米安翻了个白眼：“我看你的榆木脑壳还是没明白啊。”说罢，他踮起脚来咬住斯莱德的下唇，留下一个不深不浅的齿痕。“没人可以拥有我。”他发狠地说道，“包括你。”<br/>
看着男孩毛毛躁躁地跑开的样子，斯莱德知道自己的战术起效了，这样下去，这个暴躁的小东西迟早会犯错，而他只需耐心等到那个时候收得渔翁之利即可。<br/>
如斯莱德所料，那个机会来的很快，甚至快的让他有点措手不及。三四天后的晚上他跟着一位臭名昭著的的军火贩子拜访了黑面罩酒吧，去听传奇歌手黑金丝雀一展歌喉。没过多久斯莱德就在酒吧里看到了达米安。男孩穿着二人初见时的行头，一如既往地带着他的爱刀坐在角落里，一看就是冲着自己的金主来的。达米安感觉到有人在看他，一扭头发现斯莱德给自己抛了个吻，暴躁地翻了个白眼。看到男孩如此暴躁，斯莱德好心情地笑了，正赶上金丝雀飙出一个完美的高音，自家金主也像个白痴一样大声尖叫起来，惹得全酒吧的目光都集中在他们那里。这时斯莱德注意到达米安不见了。<br/>
金丝雀顿了一下，露出了一个浅浅的微笑，随后开始了第二段的演唱。随着第二段演唱的开始，舞台后方出现了一个模糊的身影。那小身影带着一把漂亮的武士刀，挥舞着，旋转着，踏着旋律，像一只翩翩起舞的蝴蝶。整个酒吧瞬间鸦雀无声。大家看的入迷，那军火贩子更是眼睛都不带眨一下，连斯莱德的目光都不由得被牢牢的抓住。他太熟悉那个舞步了。那女人也是极爱刀的，一面衣裙翻飞，一面刀光剑影，她将两者好好地结合，舞得惊心动魄。男孩完美地继承了母亲的才华，那刀仿佛是他身体的一部分，他的翅膀，他的长喙，在昏暗的灯光下闪着，好似眼睛在眨。演唱逐渐由高潮进入了尾声。男孩转起来，绣着花的棒球外套飞起来，花蝴蝶亮出了利刃，只见男孩目光一凛，向着自己的方向投出了刀来。刀光火石之间斯莱德猛地反应过来，伸手拉住自己的金主，下一秒长刀擦着那人的耳朵插进了后面的柱子。<br/>
整个酒吧瞬间炸了锅。军火贩子跟随着人群的尖叫发出惨叫，酒吧瞬间变成枪战现场。失手了的达米安暗叫一声不好，赶紧跳下台从桌子上抓起餐刀和保镖们混战起来，躲过了一些子弹，也用餐刀杀了不少人。但他显然是慌了神，和打光了子弹的保镖们扭打在一起时肩膀，小腹，大腿挨了好几刀，痛的直叫。听到达米安惨叫的斯莱德看到了自己的机会。他趁着骚乱把自己金主拖到角落爆头后利索地用枪崩掉了其他的保镖，酒吧总算是安静了下来。斯莱德定了定神，把口腔里的血腥气呼出去，从柱子上拔下那把长刀，一步一步踏着血泊走到舞台下。他用刀拨开双目圆睁的男人们的尸体，看着那个躺在下面满脸血污，双眼无神的男孩，颤抖着，呼出一小团一小团的白雾。睫毛一眨一眨，落下晶莹的泪珠。斯莱德把受到惊吓的小东西抱起来，怜爱地盖上自己的衣服，又踏着血泊走出了酒吧的门。</p><p>捡回家的头两天达米安很乖，乖得令斯莱德不适应。可能是因为身体太过虚弱，小家伙只是一直蜷缩在床角睡着。等到需要换药和吃饭的时候斯莱德会把他揽到怀里，那双绿眼睛才会稍稍睁开一点。可是第三天的时候达米安就像突然变了个人，只要斯莱德一出现就会呲着小犬牙要咬，如同一只应激的猫咪一样根本不让碰，还有事没事就想着逃跑。<br/>
“你爸妈就是这么教你对你的救命恩人的么？”在一次被咬了之后斯莱德这么问道。达米安缩在角落，小小的胸脯快速地一起一伏：“我没让你救我。”<br/>
“可我还是救了，所以你欠我的。”斯莱德放下了自己的好脾气再次凑近达米安，一把掐住男孩的小脖子，另一只手的手指使着劲掐进肩头的伤口里，欣赏着男孩疼的张大了嘴却一点声音都发不出来.“放尊重点，崽子，不然我就剁了你手脚，把你扔到郊外喂狼。”<br/>
不知是威胁还是疼痛起到了效力，达米安一下子老实下来，但是刚刚开始愈合伤口又裂开，流出的血染红了身上的衣服。斯莱德只好又抱着他，帮他重新缝针。家里并没有麻药，达米安一直在咬着嘴唇，斯莱德看着渗血的嘴角心疼的不行，于是去吻他，吻到他张开嘴了才继续缝，在每次达米安疼的哆嗦的时候温柔地摸拭着他的脊椎骨，一节一节，小心翼翼地哄。<br/>
最后打结的时候达米安终于开口：“我把我所有的钱都给你。”<br/>
斯莱德摇摇头：“我不缺钱。我要你。”<br/>
“为什么……”达米安的声音颤悠悠的。<br/>
“因为你好操。”斯莱德想都没想就说。<br/>
达米安闭上眼，发出一声细不几乎可闻的呜咽。自那之后他如同换了一个人一般变得听话了很多，不再反抗，也不想着逃跑，在斯莱德要吻他的时候也会乖乖地张开小嘴迎合。斯莱德要搂着他睡，他一整晚一动都会不动。就算正在愈合的伤口刺痒难忍，只要斯莱德不让他抓，他就会老老实实地把手背起来。只要是斯莱德喂的食物，不管是什么，味道如何，他都会毫不犹豫的咽进肚里，连眉毛也不皱一下。斯莱德对这只知更鸟的改观非常满意，爱的不行，只要在家就会搂在怀里亲来亲去。</p><p>等达米安稍微有点力气了，斯莱德便开始和他做爱。可能是因为痛的缘故，小东西一动不动地，像一个布娃娃一样任斯莱德摆布，全然没了之前的灵气。很快斯莱德不满意了。他开始只顾自己发泄，在男孩的屁股里灌满精液之后就立刻抽出来，不顾身下人的小鸟还颤悠悠地半勃着，只溢出了几滴透明的液体。达米安很快就明白了，只是逆来顺受是不行的。于是等伤再好点他开始只穿着斯莱德的上衣在屋里跑，时不时地弯下腰来，露出若隐若现的小屁股，一副贪得无厌的样子跨坐在斯莱德的大腿上和他索吻，偶尔还会厚脸皮地用自己的胯顶弄男人的裆部。<br/>
为了奖励达米安，斯莱德会抱起他，让自己的阴茎慢慢地滑进男孩又热又软的肠子。男孩还是太小了，不管做过多少次，不管事先如何扩张，在被进入的时候还是会撑得他咬紧牙关，小屁股死死地夹住不放。然后斯莱德会吻他，一边用大手按摩着小身体让他放松下来，然后开始用腰慢慢地碾男孩的内部。等到达米安情绪上来了，他也会扭着自己的小屁股，小手抚上男人的屁股着急地推。斯莱德会顺势把他放到床上，抓住那两只不安分的小手，看着达米安怎么被自己的阴茎操的射出来，小鸟抖动着，喷出一小股稀薄的精液，小屁股也因为高潮收得紧紧，总是能夹得斯莱德舒服的射出来。<br/>
同居生活就这么风平浪静地继续。事实是，斯莱德根本没想到他们的同居生活会过得如此风平浪静。他乖巧的小猫是只书虫，每天窝在家里就是看书，这也看那也看，在家里翻箱倒柜，从《理想国》读到《高阶微积分》，只要是书就能抱着啃。斯莱德看达米安爱书爱的紧，也到处去给他搜罗，晚上抱着小猫听他讲书，越发地觉得这日子过得有滋有味。达米安不同于他母亲，虽说有些少爷脾气，调教得当便是一个宜室宜家的伴侣。二人唯一一次争执是因为达米安在书柜里不小心翻出了斯莱德旧时和家里人的照片，一个劲地让斯莱德讲家人的事情。斯莱德不想讲，但是男孩不依不饶的追问弄得他好生烦躁，两人争吵起来大打出手，达米安摔门把自己反锁在卧室里，一整夜都没出来。斯莱德在沙发上睡了一夜，第二天醒来时，发现他的小猫咪正跪趴在沙发前睡着，稍微动了动身子男孩就睁开了眼，漂亮的绿眼睛里满是血丝。这一下斯莱德的心就软了下来，他伸手把男孩捞到怀里，亲着他的小耳朵，蹭他毛茸茸的小脑袋，把自己原生家庭，前妻和三个孩子的事情向他娓娓道来。<br/>
达米安静静地听着。等斯莱德讲完，他滑到男人的双腿之间，解开男人的裤子，半跪着，开始用嘴伺候男人。斯莱德心里一颤。他知道达米安怕脏，是顶顶讨厌口交的，但是现在他的男孩就在自己的腿间，用小舌头小嘴爱着他，垂着眼睛努力的样子让他的心化开的同时也欲火焚身。这是他们头一次在沙发上做。达米安抱着他，仰起头大声呻吟着，小小的脚趾因为快感蜷缩。做完之后两人赤身裸体地躺在沙发上，斯莱德看着趴在自己胸口满身大汗的小鸟，突然想到了什么似的说道：“你母亲呢？”<br/>
达米安抬起了头：“塔莉娅？”斯莱德点点头。达米安转了转眼珠：“不知道。好几年没消息了，估计死了吧。”<br/>
“讲讲她吧，宝贝。”斯莱德伸手去揉小猫汗津津的头发。小猫沉默了一会，开口说道：“老实说我不太了解塔莉娅。不过小时候她给我讲过一个故事，因为她只会讲那么一个故事所以我印象还挺深刻的。”<br/>
“什么故事？”<br/>
“公主和一千个骑士的故事。”达米安说道，“具体细节我记不太清楚了。大概是在山中的王国里有一位公主，她的父亲，也就是国王的手下有一千名骑士。有一天，其中一个骑士为敌国打开了城堡的大门，国王被敌人掳走，骑士们也四散逃窜。受到背叛的公主被逼到悬崖边上，愤然跳进了山崖下的大海里，从此再也没有出现。”<br/>
斯莱德听完沉默许久，评价道：“这可真是个悲伤的故事。”<br/>
达米安只是耸了耸肩：“塔莉娅本来也不是个会照顾孩子的人。”斯莱德欠起身子来，吻了吻达米安的脑袋。</p><p>等达米安伤好利索了，斯莱德有的时候就带着出门。他从二手商店淘来几件给男孩穿的套头衫和运动裤，把达米安打扮的像个正常的男孩一样牵着去便利店。不过达米安总是不喜欢那些又长又热的运动裤，非要斯莱德买回来几条小短裤才行。为了不引起怀疑，斯莱德只会带着他去离家很远的便利店采购，当他牵着达米安的手在街上走的时候，有的人会夸他儿子可爱听话，懂得帮爸爸分担家务。每次听到这个斯莱德就暗喜：谁能想到这是他“干”儿子呢。<br/>
有的时候斯莱德需要和人谈工作上的事情，就会把达米安放到黑面罩酒吧旁边的书店里。一来他不是很想达米安也跟着他重操旧业，二来他不想冒险让自己的对头们了解达米安在自己心里的位置。达米安倒也听话，每次都在书店里待得不亦乐乎，每次都要斯莱德来接他才肯走。<br/>
这天，达米安照旧来到书店里，随手捡起一本书来就读。他读的非常出神，就连身边什么时候站了一个人都不知道。直到那人尴尬地清了清嗓子，他才抬起头来，看到青年的面孔愣了一下：“噢嗨格雷森。”</p><p>斯莱德坐在酒吧旁边的高脚凳上，他有点烦躁，腿一直在不由自主地抖着，仿佛这样就能抖掉一切的焦虑是的。现在是白天，连个酒保也没有，他只能在这里干坐着等。过了好一阵子酒吧老板罗曼·西恩尼斯才姗姗来迟，带着一脸玩味的笑慢悠悠地坐在斯莱德身边：“我听说你养了个情人。”斯莱德皱了皱眉头，罗曼又补充道：“还是韦恩家的崽儿。”看着斯莱德不置可否的样子开心地嚎了一声，听起来活像一头狼。<br/>
斯莱德被嚎烦了：“你叫我过来就是为了这事？”<br/>
罗曼摇摇头：“那崽子在我酒吧里糟的乱子我可花了好久才摆平呢。你现在成了他的监护人，也没想着给我点补偿，实在说不过去。”<br/>
斯莱德翻了个白眼：“要多少钱你说。”罗曼笑了起来，笑的咯咯的，仿佛听到了什么天大的笑话一般乐不可支。斯莱德被笑的莫名其妙，起身刚要走又被罗曼拉住，愣是拽回到了座位上。“你还真的很爱那小孩啊，”罗曼笑着说道，“斯莱德啊斯莱德，万花丛中过不沾一点绿的丧钟居然栽在了一个小崽子手上，妙，妙得很。”<br/>
斯莱德像看智障一样看着罗曼：“……如果不是知道你是个神经病，我真的会觉得你失了智。”<br/>
罗曼这才收起了笑脸：“钱我是要的，不过韦恩不愧是韦恩，出手那么阔绰，连我都不好拒绝。真没想到啊，不光是你，那个韦恩也被那崽子迷得不要不要的，竟然会因此来和我谈交易。或者我该说，是控制欲太强呢？”<br/>
“你在说什么？”<br/>
罗曼凑近他：“他提了一个我无法拒绝条件，同时也让我转告你，离那孩子远点，不然你会后悔的。”<br/>
斯莱德瞬间明白了什么。他无视了罗曼的大笑狂奔出酒吧，直直冲向那家书店。远远地他就看到人们把书店门口围了个水泄不通。他使劲扒开人群，看到自己的男孩躺在书店台阶上，满脸是血。血点溅在白色的卫衣上，如同踏雪的红梅般触目惊心。见到斯莱德，他颤巍巍地伸出手，斯莱德也颤抖着手，不顾路人惊异的目光把男孩抱到怀里，带着他一步一步地离开。</p><p>幸而达米安只是流了很多鼻血，鼻子并没有断。斯莱德接了温水，小心翼翼地帮他擦脸。“以后不要出门了。”他这么说道说道。<br/>
达米安吸溜着鼻子，说起话来瓮声瓮气的：“为什么？”<br/>
“有人想要你的命。”斯莱德故意没有提韦恩家，而是以一个模糊的代词糊弄了过去，“他们已经知道了你还活着，下次可能就派一个军队来了。”<br/>
“你为什么这么在意？”达米安问道，把斯莱德问了个措手不及。“世界上能代替我的人千千万，你不缺这一个床伴吧。”<br/>
听到这话，斯莱德停下了手上的动作。他抬头看向达米安，那双绿色的眼睛仿佛蒙了一层霜一般水汽连连，就像两潭不见底的清泉。他思考了一下，决定对达米安说实话：“我曾和塔莉娅是旧识，我很在意她。看到你，我就知道你是她的孩子——”<br/>
“所以你占有我，只是因为我是她和布鲁斯·韦恩的孩子？”达米安先他一步了解到他的意思，打断了他的话。斯莱德没有想到他会说的这么直白，点了点头，但是又画蛇添足般加了一句：“我没能照顾到她，至少可以照顾到你。”<br/>
达米安愣了一下，随后绽出一个漂亮的笑容，那笑容那么熟悉，斯莱德恍然间好像回到了两人第一次见面的那个晚上。达米安微笑着凑近他，热烈地吻上他，熟练地解着男人衬衫的扣子。斯莱德没想到达米安居然会想要，有点措手不及地被按在床上。男孩熟练地蹬掉自己的裤子——斯莱德这个时候很庆幸他穿的是小短裤，从床头摸来润滑剂，从自己的胸口上倒下去。润滑剂亮晶晶地，顺着男孩深色的皮肤缓缓流下从胸口，到小腹，到光溜溜的下体。他的另一只手则顺着胸口摸下去，揉着润滑剂摸到自己的下体，然后一转，消失在了腿后。男孩深吸了一口气，随后咬住自己的嘴唇，身体也跟着微微地颤着一上一下的起伏着。没过多久细碎的呻吟声就从男孩嘴里流了出来，绿色的双眸雾气迷蒙。<br/>
斯莱德看的呆住。他知道男孩此时在给自己做扩张，但是他看不到男孩的手是如何动的，只能从那张泛粉的小脸，轻衔的小嘴，带泪的双眼和好听的呻吟中猜想那孩子在怎么用手指操自己，而单单这一点就已经让他的下身变得火热。男孩看出男人的变化，停止了自顾自的表演变得不满足起来，扭动着小腰小屁股轻声唱着哀求：“不够，不够……帮帮我……操我，我想要……我想要……求你……”男人再也忍不住，连衣服都没脱就把男孩扑倒，解开裤带直接插了进去。后来想想这是他操的最猛烈的一次。男孩赤条条地，捧着他的脸索吻，在他耳边低声撒着娇：“对，就这样照顾我嘛……”斯莱德发出一声低吼，操的更加用力，几乎把男孩的小肚子都填的凸起来。<br/>
激烈的性爱让达米安精疲力竭，他高潮了三四次，最后还射了尿，刚刚做完就昏睡了过去。斯莱德抱他到盥洗室给他清理干净，又把他抱回了床上。他看着男孩熟睡的小脸，那么平静，小身体起伏着，突然知道了自己该干什么。于是他悄悄离开了卧室，从客厅里捡出自己的手枪和刀，换上了平时工作时穿的衣服出门。临走时斯莱德回头望了一眼在卧室里睡着的小猫，伸手关掉了客厅的灯，然后轻轻带上了门。<br/>
几乎是在斯莱德关上门的一瞬间，躺在卧室里的达米安睁开了眼睛，绿幽幽地在黑暗中发亮。</p><p>寻找布鲁斯·韦恩并不是一件难事，毕竟以韦恩命名的大厦就那么直挺挺地立在哥谭市的中央，让人想找不到都难。于是斯莱德非常直接地走进了韦恩大厦，毙掉了门口的后保安用枪抵着前台的脑袋要他带自己去见他老总。不得不说他运气极好，布鲁斯·韦恩是个夜猫子。他几乎没什么障碍地坐在电梯直达顶楼，来到了总裁办公室，踹开门就看到了坐在办公桌后面的布鲁斯。布鲁斯对于斯莱德的到访并不惊讶，头也不抬地嘘住他好把自己手头的项目保存。斯莱德可没耐心玩游戏，一枪打在布鲁斯的电脑上，电脑滋滋了几声便黑了屏。<br/>
布鲁斯终于抬起头来，翻了个白眼：“我猜你是来和我谈达米安的。”<br/>
斯莱德举枪瞄准布鲁斯的眉心：“派人去绑架自家儿子，你这爹当的可真不像话。”布鲁斯只是礼貌地笑了笑：“被一个和自己儿子乱伦的人说还真没说服力。”<br/>
“什么？”斯莱德一个没反应过来，便被人从脑后抡了一棒子，眩晕中的他被人夺下了刀枪，按到一把椅子上五花大绑起来。布鲁斯也从办公桌后面推出了自己的太师椅，坐到斯莱德面前，对着站在后面的青年说道：“谢谢你夜翼，剩下的我来就好。”<br/>
斯莱德艰难地喘着气：“你刚才说我什么？”<br/>
布鲁斯没有理会他的问话，只是自顾自地说：“达米安，真是个可怜的孩子。塔莉娅不是当母亲的料，三天两头地不着家，经常饿的他直哭，就算在家也动不动就会打他，骂他是灾星。我有的时候会去陪那孩子，他也只是望着天花板不和人交流，我差点以为他是哑巴。六岁的时候，塔莉娅把他扔在韦恩大厦的门口，从此再也没有了音信。她临走之前和达米安说了什么，自那之后达米安就像变了个人一样，每天只是抱着她留下的那把刀练刀。那孩子，就这么被复仇蒙蔽了双眼，早早地失了童年。”<br/>
“复仇？”<br/>
“对。塔莉娅应该是和他讲了你的事，所以你成为了那孩子生命中的全部。他说，是你把他害到这般田地的，所以拼了命地想找你。”说到这里，布鲁斯摇了摇头，痛苦地揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“我曾经试着劝他放弃。我自己最清楚，仇恨并不能解决一切，而复仇也不应该是生命中的全部。我以为他听进去了，直到他一年前突然离家，切断了所有的联系。听说了在黑面罩酒吧的事情之后，我知道他找到了你。我以为格雷森能把他带回来，他从来都最听格雷森的话。但是这样反而刺激了他，他说自己是蛊虫，不可以继续留在韦恩家，听说他用书把自己砸的满脸是血……”布鲁斯讲到这里有点哽咽，于是低下头去。但是斯莱德则听得头皮发麻。他颤抖着，感觉自己坐在深渊的边缘上。他知道自己的问题会把他拽到深渊里去，但是他还是忍不住发问，声音都开始发抖：“……你刚才说我乱伦？”<br/>
布鲁斯抬起头来，看着抖得像筛糠一样的斯莱德，脸上没有一丝表情：“他不是我的儿子，斯莱德·威尔逊。”<br/>
斯莱德双眼一黑，如坠冰窟般全身发冷。布鲁斯的声音从很远的地方传来，像是审判的钟声一般：“我知道不该由我来说。塔莉娅碰到我的时候已经有了身孕。她被人背叛，被FBI到处追捕，我只是接纳了她，给了她一个住的地方而已。”<br/>
“怀有身孕……”斯莱德喃喃道，一滴冷汗从他额头上滚落。<br/>
布鲁斯的声音中不带一丝感情：“没错，丧钟，达米安是你的孩子。”</p><p>斯莱德不记得这场对话是怎么收尾，他又是如何像个丧家犬一般从韦恩大厦逃回自己公寓的。他只记得当他打开门时，达米安正在客厅舞着刀。看到斯莱德，他露出了一个漂亮的笑容：“那个故事，我又想起好多，你要不要听？”<br/>
斯莱德全身都在抖：“达米……”<br/>
他想走近男孩，脖子却首先被架了刀，只好举着双手顺应着坐到沙发上。达米安露出一个满意的表情，把刀收回身边舞了起来，像一只灵巧的雀。“你知道么？”男孩用唱歌的声调欢快地讲道，“公主一开始并不知道是哪个骑士背叛了王国。她成功地从王国溜走，逃到了新大陆，找到了一位曾经的骑士。她以为骑士会保护她，但是哪知，收留她的正是那叛国贼。那叛徒和她欢好，转头就将她卖了出去。”说到这里，达米安发出一串银铃般的笑声，舞得越发妖媚了起来，“可怜那垂死挣扎的公主，腹中还怀着他的孩子，面对着步步紧逼的敌军，她才走上了山崖，最后含恨跳入了海里。”故事讲罢，达米安也停止了舞蹈，定眼望向六神无主的斯莱德，收起了他的笑容：“听着很熟悉吧，斯莱德？是不是能想到你曾经叛逃过的某个组织，曾经收留的某个女人呢？”<br/>
男人的双唇在冷汗下打颤。达米安把长刀插在木地板上，凑近他，然后说道：“塔莉娅一定会很骄傲吧。她的儿子居然会这么贱。找上了自己的亲生父亲，那个叛徒，设计未成年就和他乱伦。说句老实话，我自己都被自己恶心到了呢。不过就算这样，我还是很好奇地想问问你，”他从口袋里抽出一把匕首抵上斯莱德的下巴，“我用屁股夹着你鸡巴叫床的样子，和我母亲是不是很像呢，斯莱德他妈的威尔逊？”<br/>
“对不起……达米……”斯莱德说话都费劲，“我只是需要钱……你母亲她……”<br/>
男孩冷笑了一声：“别因为塔莉娅道歉！你怎么对她都无所谓！不过我必须得说，作为一个背叛刺客联盟两次的人，你还真是好骗。稍微钩钩手指就能上钩的大鱼可不多见。不知道你怎么想，每次和亲生父亲上床的时候我都高兴的很呢。”<br/>
斯莱德绝望地闭上眼：“……所以这一切都是假的……”<br/>
“你那么轻易地上钩的时候我都傻眼了。要知道就算喝的再难受我也不会吐，更不会断片，不过我酒量也好，不会轻易喝成那个样子就是了。而且我从不失手，也不会让自己失控。”男孩得逞地笑着，“学院奖应该他妈的颁给我。这都要感谢塔莉娅，不是她像个神经病人一样天天歇斯底里，我根本不会想到通过控制自己来控制别人。只是——”他用鼻子碰了碰斯莱德的鼻尖，一行清泪从眼眶中滚落，“父亲哟，在我被打，被骂，忍饥挨饿却说不出一句话的时候，你又和谁，在哪里，逍遥快活呢？”<br/>
听到这里，斯莱德也忍不住哭了起来：“爸爸对不起你……”男孩没有理他，只是自顾自地说着：“我明白，我明白的，我一直都是一个淘气的孩子，让父亲费心了。不过现在，”他举起手里的匕首，对准自己的小脖子，“是时候给坏孩子一点惩罚了，不是么？”<br/>
说时迟那时快，正当达米安想要想要刺时，斯莱德的身体先于大脑反应过来，伸手挡在了达米安的脖子前。匕首直直刺入掌心，血流如注，男人发出一声痛苦的哀嚎。这一下吓到了达米安，他猛地扔掉了匕首向后蹭了几步，惊恐地盯着男人几乎被刺穿的手掌。 “不要伤害自己，宝贝，伤害我吧……”男人近乎哀求着，把匕首从掌心里拔出来，转而对准了自己的脖子。“不！！！！！”达米安大叫着冲过去，夺下男人手中的匕首扔在一边。<br/>
“你以为这样我就能原谅你么！”他愤怒地吼着，像一头发怒的小狮子，捶打着斯莱德的胸口，“别以为这样子我就会原谅你！你这条老奸巨猾的毒蛇！你不可以……不可以！！你为什么要这么做！！！！”<br/>
“因为我爱你，宝贝。”斯莱德喘着粗气，把狂躁的男孩搂在怀里，“我爱你。所以不要伤害你自己，伤害我就好了。”<br/>
“别想骗我……”男孩流的泪濡湿了斯莱德上衣，“你不爱我，你只爱你自己……”“我爱你，宝贝，”斯莱德抚摸着男孩毛茸茸的小脑袋，一路摸到脊椎，“我爱你，所以你叫我做什么都行。”<br/>
听到这里，男孩停止了哭泣，猛地从斯莱德的腰间抽出他的手枪递给他：“既然这样，我要你死。”他停止了哭泣，换上了一副冷酷的面孔：“如果你真的爱我，就自行了断，不要让我再痛苦下去了。”<br/>
看着一脸决绝的男孩，斯莱德露出了一个释怀的笑容。他从容地接过枪，抵上了自己的下巴。在清晨的第一缕曙光中，左邻右舍都听见了一声不合时宜的枪响。</p><p>何曾几时，达米安会想着父亲，在哭泣中入睡。<br/>
韦恩家的人是他见过的最好的人。就算工作再忙，布鲁斯也会带着好吃的过来陪着他，只是他不习惯这样的善意，于是只好望着天花板一言不发。那一段时间，他会默默地叫韦恩先生爸爸。毕竟在孩子们的眼里，除了自己的爸爸，还会有谁和自己的妈妈走得那么近呢。<br/>
六岁的时候，塔莉娅告诉他：你的父亲是斯莱德·威尔逊。那个叛徒出卖了你的祖父，而我现在要去挽回这一切。随后，他被塔莉娅抓着扔到了韦恩大厦的门口。达米安被闻讯而来的格雷森抱着，看着自己的母亲消失在雨中。从那时起，达米安就知道他不能留在韦恩家。韦恩家的对他善意是他一辈子都还不起的债，而落叶归根，他也必须要回到自己父亲的身边。于是瞅准了机会，他离开了韦恩大宅，流浪在哥谭街头，直到自己偶然在酒吧里，碰到那个符合塔莉娅描述的男人。<br/>
达米安笑了。他以为自己是在报复那个男人，但是不知道从什么时候开始，他开始盼着男人，盼着男人表现出爱意，抱着自己填补自己的空白。他警告过自己不要习惯这种生活。别人对自己的好永远是最难解的毒。于是他再三试探，确认男人只是贪图自己的肉体，这样他好心安理得地复仇。但是掌控一切的他却控制不住自己，像一颗铁钉被磁石吸引。他厌恶自己对于爱的渴求，却在爱降临的时候不顾一切地沐浴着，吮吸着，想要填满自己。那个男人，那个让他魂牵梦绕的男人，和他一样的空虚，在世间寻找着什么。当两者终于相遇，相撞，两片拼图重叠，嵌合在一起时，达米安明白，他找到了自己一直追求的东西。<br/>
他知道自己赌输了，可是这又有什么呢，他爱的那个男人正坐在他身边，握着他的小手，同样地爱着他，这就够了。<br/>
“抱歉把你家天花板打出一个洞。”他说道。<br/>
男人转过头来，亲了亲他的脑袋：“没事，反正也该翻修了，不然你以为我们为什么要挤公交车去宜家呢。”</p><p> </p><p>-	THE END -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>